Welcome to the KPA
by Usami Hana Haruka
Summary: In a world where everyone must have a kwami to guard their lives and not all Kwami's grant powers, Marinette having one of the few Kwami's that grant powers is Part of the Kwami's protection Agency. After her partner turned 'Sour' she is forced to find a new partner. But will she trust her new partner and what happens when a victim of the kwami killer 'hawkmoth' takes his place? AU
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should focus on other stories but I can't help it, I get writers bock if i don't publish these ideas**

In this world a human can not live without a kwami after the age of ten. it is the law. because Kwami's had become a voice of reason for humans adn their life force is connected to said kwami until a specific Kwmai holder shifts it away. this is only done to criminals. but not all gave you powers. no those were a select few. Their holders? they didnt become hero's as it would in the normal world. No. There become one of the rare few that are known as the K.P.A; Kwami Protection Agency. They protected Newborn Kwami's that were bound to the jewels known as Miraculous before they are given to a holder to which the Kwami chooses. Once a week they monitor a group of kwami's that choose their wielder. Those with powers are put into training once they finish their schooling.

Another job of theirs were to arrest people for Kwami related crimes, some ignored their voice of reason choosing to harm not only their own kwami, but the kwamis of others, some tired to steal other peoples in hopes that the more kwami's they had the more power they gained. some even used their kwami's to steal. K.P.A were their to stop it and give out the punishment of cutting a persons ties to a kwami and shifting it to a prison ward crystal.

Marinette was one such Agent. She carried in her hands a box of Miraculous jewels, her own Kwami Tikki floating beside her as well as a group of other Kwami's trailed nervously. "Tikki, Will it hurt? Will my holder be nice?" A small, New born Bat kwami whimpered

"You'll be fine Nisuu" Tikki assured "It doesn't hurt at all, and you get to choose your holder yourself. I chose mine and I don't regret it at all!"

"Thank's Tikki" Marinette giggled and the old Kwami nuzzled Marinette's cheek. A small snow leopard Kwami floated to Marinette's side.

"Will you help us choose" she asked curiously

"Sorry Maanu, you have to trust yourself" Marinette apologized "But be aware that if your holder turns sour - it's always a possiblity - just remember we will always get you out and give you a new holder. you'll also be assigned a new holder should yours pass away. so don't be frightened"

The ladybug Kwami hugged Maanu "Holder's turning sour happens in 1 of 40. it happens but not very often" Tikki assured. All five of the floating Kwami's listen attentively... all but one.

"Plagg, you okay?" Nisuu asked.

"He's choosing a new holder because his turned sour. Be may be a bit upset." Marinette cooed. she scowled Plagg's former holder had been Marinette's partner. so whoever Plagg chose, she would have to train herself... and school. Each candidate would be 9 years old because on their 10th birthday their bodies are too weak to hold their own life force within them so a Kwami ties it to themselves through a form of Jewelry. Should that Kwami die, it's holder has a full 36 hours to be tied to a new kwami before they die themselves. it may seem like a lot but in reality it is an extreme risk, because the kwami holder wouldn't be able to move let alone call for help, should they not be found they may not be able to survive especially when a Kwami doesn't feel like they can chose the dying person

Marinette glanced at the jewelry. Plagg's Ring sat amongst them, she remebered when she found her partner had turned sour, only barely saving herself and Tikki when she had found him almost ready to use "Cataclysm" on Tikki before Marinette transformed. She sighed, Plagg had hugged Tikki and cried once her was free, apologizing for his holder and since then he never left Marinette or Tikki's side. But that wasn't what annoyed Marinette. No. Plagg started being extremely picky with his holder. She was tired of his moping and caginess even though she couldn't blame him after what he went through.

Tikki and Plagg considered each other as siblings, since they were created around the same time and to plagg he almost killed his sister and because of the fact they were "Match" kwami's - A power Kwami will always have an oppisite - Tikki being creation class and Plagg being distruction - he put Tikki at risk with who ever he chooses.

"Marinette!" Someone called. Marinette turned to see Alya and her Kwami Trixx - a fox Kwami - running towars them. "Marinette they need a new kwami in the medical ward quickly! Another attack from this "Hawkmoth had killed another Kwami!" Alya panicked Marinette followed without a word . Kwami's floating behind her worried.

Entering the Medical ward Marinette gasped a small Kwami lay beside an unconsious boy looking to be the same age as Marinette. The kwami seemed to be a Phoenix Kwami. it's flames it once bared obviously extinguished. Marinette felt tears in her eyes seeing the blonde boy fighting for his life as his breathing labored. He was as gorgeous as she imagined his kwami once looked. Marinette turned to the other kwami's, knowing Plagg was too picky with his holders, she turned to the new borns. Nisuu, The bat Kwami, Maanu the snow leopard, Daani the dragon and Naaru the wolf. Marinette pleaded but each Kwami shook their heads too frightene.

Marinette then turned to Plagg. she wouldn't give up just yet even if she had to ask every new born or unbound kwami nearby. Plagg seemed to see the pleading in her eyes and decided to inspect the boy. Once that seemed familiar to Marinette upon closer inspection only for her to realized they had been in the same class a few times in school.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette, entered the Medical ward on time to see a boy being wheeled in on a gurney his left shoulder seemingly clawed open and a small Phoenix Kwami laying dead beside his head, its flames extinguished. Blood had seeped into the boy's blonde hear and his eyes were closed as if in immense pain. Marinette remembered him. Adrien Agreste. before she had been pulled out of school to enter the K.P.A's own school he had been in her class. Marinette turned to the Kwami's behind her. The Kwami's she was in charge of raising.

Nisuu the bat Kwami, Maanu the snow leopard kwami, Daani the dragon kwami and Naaru the wolf Kwami. All of them were too scared at the sight of blood to even think about pairing with the boy and Marinette sighed only when the black cat kwami spoke up from where he floated inspecting the broken boy "I'll take him" Plagg stated shokcing and yet releaving Marinette. She pulled a small black box with a green paw print on it and handed it to the Kwami who opened up revealing a pure white ring.

The destruction class power kwami's Miraculous. Marinette raised her hand to her earrings in agitation. They were her creation class power kwami's Miraculous. "I hope he works out better for you" Marinette whispered.

"I think he will be. it looks like he tried protecting his kwami" Plagg uttered "And just for trying and risking his life to save his kwami... he deserves this" Plagg smiled "You did good kid... let me help"

 **K.P.A**

 **Kwami Protection Agency**

Adrien opened his eyes to blinding white walls. "Saano?" He called, confused when his kwami didn't answer. He was alive right?

"you're awake" A strange voice answered sweetly. A small red Kwami floated into view "Hello, My name is Tikki, I'm the ladybug Kwami of Agent Marinette"

"Nice to meet you Tikki. Where his Saano? My Kwami" The smile seemed to fade from the red Kwami's face.

"We had to give you a new Kwami... I'm sorry... Saano, he's beside you but they couldn't do anything for him." Adrien turned his head to see the bloodied kwami, the illusion of his flames burnt out.

"I'm so sorry Saano" Adrien whimpered Reaching up with his good hand to hold the kwami as he sat up gingerly and started to cry over his lost kwami.

"It was the only way to save you, Adrien, we gave you a new Kwami, Marinette is currently orginising the investiagtion into the murder of your Kwami as well as assigning new born kwami's at the moment with the help of Plagg - Your new Kwami"

"Why aren't you helping her?"

"Plagg... is a bit... well, hes very closed off to people when his previous holder was cagey so he became rather blunt... not the best thing to be greeted by when you're grieving over a Kwami."

"What do you mean went "Sour"?" Adrien asked

"Someone can become sour if not of sane mind and they become twisted and evil while in possession of a power Kwami. It's not new to me or Plagg but this time, Plaggs holder almost killed me... his closest friend since we were created. it hit him hard. but it's not like we can just deny anyone a kwami though" Tikki explained. "Plagg hasn't had a holder since... becoming picky about his holders. He picked you because it looked like you had tried to protect your Kwami. He admired you for it"

"Hurry up Marinette" A pushy voice called

"Yes, yes Plagg, he may not even be awake" Marinette entered the room as she chatted with the pushy lil black cat. Upon turning to see Adrien was awake she kept her mouth shut then sighed nodding to the kwami. Plagg flew over to the boy

"Hey kid, the names Plagg, Im a black cat Kwami" Adrien looked at Tikki

"I see what you mean" Adrien turned to Marinette waiting for her to speak.

"I'm Agent Marinette -Code name Ladybug- I'm here to help you ease into life with your new kwami"

"I know what to do with a kwami so it's fine. I mean it's not like this is my first kwami" Adrien stated sadly cupping Saano in his hands. Plagg noticed this.

"I think I should introduce myself better" Plagg coughed. "I'm Plagg, Black cat power kwami destruction class" Plagg stated wearliy "I am cerain you haven't been paired with a power kwami. I am the "Match" kwami to Tikki. Meaning you and Marinette will be partners from now onwards" Plagg stated.

"What he says is true... welcome to the K.P.A, I'll be training you." Marinette bowed. "Your code name is" Marinette choked "Chat Noir"

"You two seem weary of me"

"My last partner tried killing me and My kwami can you blame me?" Marinette shrugged. "For now just rest your shoulder and I'll care for Plagg, I've been doing so for this long" Marinette waved back at him and he glanced questioningly at the black kwami beside him who shrugged in return.

Meanwhile Marinette decided to visit an old friend. Entering the prisons she came to the one at the very end. The room completely dark apart from the small crystal hanging off the roof as it glowed faintly giving off enough light to see a silhouette of a man sitting on the floor against the back wall. Marinette walked up to the bars earning the silhouette's attention. Two blue-grey eyes stared back. "Marinette. it's always a pleasure to see you" the deep voice sounded from within the cell

"Lionel" Marinette greeted coldly

"Now Now Marinette, darlin you can't still be mad about the incident with Tikki" Lionel purred.

"You are worse than Hawkmoth. You killed people and their Kwami's. You tried killing Tikki _and_ me in one fowl swoop." Lionel stood in his cell and walked up to the bars. Hand curling around one of the thin metal polls before one hand reached through to cup Marinette's face only for her to swipe at it.

"I would have taken you to get a new Kwami before it was too late." He lsaid smoothly "I just didn't like you having that power kwami"

"Bullshit" Marinette hissed before turning away before pausing "Plagg had a new holder" Marinette hissed "Someone who might actually care for his feelings. Not like you" Marinette walked away but she didnt miss the look of anger and disgust that crossed the prisoner face. Marinette sighed. She didn't know whether she could believed what she said but she prayed to whoever listened that she was right


End file.
